You look good in my shirt
by amkp
Summary: My first songfic. Ranger's on a stake out with Santos listening to a country music station, when a song causes him to reflect on his last 24 hours with Steph.


**You look good in my shirt**

By: amkp

Disclaimer: This story is loosely based on Keith Urban's song, _You look good in my shirt. _I don't own JE's characters or the lyrics to the song. They get the big bucks, I don't!

My special thanks to a wonderful new friend, Cara. Whom helped me with editing and story line…Love ya, Babe!

**RPOV**

So, here I sit on a stake out with Santos. Normally, I can be still without moving a muscle for hours, keeping my breathing slow and shallow so to the casual observer I'd appear to be sleeping, that's until you look at my eyes which are usually on 'high-alert'. However, that's not the case tonight; my fidgeting isn't going unnoticed by my partner either. Apparently, his curiosity is peaking and will not be contained any longer. Santos slowly turns his head towards me, clearly perplexed by my behavior.

"What the hell is wrong with you? If I wasn't looking right at you, I'd swear I was here with Beautiful. You're as restless as she always is on a stake out."

Normally, I'd never allow an employee to speak to me in this manner, but he's absolutely right. I decide to just shoot him a glance of my 'blank face' and cock one eyebrow Northward daring him to continue, he seems unfazed by my warning.

"I mean how many stake outs do you think we've been on? You're never like this. Most of the time I have to check to make sure you're still breathing."

"Santos" I bark giving my final warning.

"Ok, whatever, I'm just saying, man…Damn, forget it." He shakes his head and leans forward grabbing the knob to the radio. Country music instantly spills from the speakers.

_Great_! I prefer the quiet most times, or maybe soft classical music because it's blends with the silence instead of completely disrupting it. Besides, country music is all the same, depressing. Lost your girl, your dog, your truck…what a bunch of pussies! For some strange reason, Santos prefers this type of music, so I decide to just let it go and try to concentrate on finding my usual catatonic state. As one song ends another begins, the DJs voice delivers the intro for the next song.

"Here's the latest big smash hit by Keith Urban- _You look good in my shirt" _

As the song starts, I think back to last night and the real reason why I'm not finding my usual 'zone'.

Steph had just finished a distraction job for Rangeman. She had the skip's attention the minute she'd walked through the door. By the time they'd finished their first drink, he'd have followed her anywhere. She had no trouble getting him out the door where we were waiting to apprehend. Everything went off like a well planned military op. She always does a great job with these type of captures, that's why I use this method whenever the case allows. The side benefits are great too, because she always looks smokin' hot, I insist on her wearing a wire, which only I get the pleasure of placing and normally I pick her up and take her home in the Turbo.

_When you walked up behind me and covered my eyes_

_And whispered in my ear, guess who_

_I rattled off names like I really didn't know_

_But all along I knew it was you_

I had just finished securing the FTA in the back of Tank's SUV, we were standing between our two vehicles discussing our plans for the next day. When I sensed Steph's approach behind me, she leaned forward pressing herself to my back and placed her hands over my eyes and whispered "Guess who?" Whatever had put her in such a playful mood I had no idea, but I decided to play along. I rattled off a bunch of names: "Lisa, Christy, no maybe it's Beth." "Hey!" she said as she delivered a slight blow to my back. That was the end of her game, it was time to play my own as I'd quickly turned and pressed her up against the Turbo. I'd stepped in close, wedged my thigh between her legs and leaned forward pressing most of my body against her. I tipped my head down so that our foreheads were touching, as her blue eyes widen in surprise. She slid her hands up my arms, then draped them loosely around my neck, with her eyes sparkling and a smile tugging at her lips she said.

"Whatcha doing for the rest of the evening, Batman?"

"How about dinner, Babe?"

"We can start with dinner" she agreed.

We drove to a new small restaurant, not far from my Haywood apartment. The owners were clients of Rangeman, so I'd been wanting to patronize their establishment and thought Steph would enjoy their menu. We were seated quickly by the owner at a small table in the back. Meals with Stephanie are always pleasurable and last night was no exception, but it was more than the usual moans as she enjoyed her food. No, last night was a 'date', no doubt about it.

She and the Cop had called it quits a month or more ago and I'd been patiently bidding my time waiting…for her to make the first move. So last night's invitation was all I needed; I'm an opportunist and when the opportunity presented itself, I seized it.

We'd settled into a comfortable dinner dialogue, I could tell she was truly surprised that I'd upheld my end of the conversation. I trust her completely and know that I can talk with her openly without judgment or censure, so it was easy to sit back, relax and just enjoy being with her. While the dinner topics were pretty basic, everyday life things, when her dessert came the conversation turned more serious. We talked about 'us' and the mistakes we'd both made in dealing with each other the last couple years. My single biggest regret…sending her back to the Cop after 'that one night'. I've paid the heavy price of that mistake every time I've had to witness them together or had to drop her off at his house after a distraction job.

_And, the longer we talked, the more we laughed_

_And wondered why we didn't last_

_It had been a long time, but later last night_

_Baby, we caught up real fast._

Boy, this country music was really on to something, because after our talk and her dessert we'd headed back to my apartment at Rangeman…where we'd caught up _real _fast. I had her naked by the time we made it to the living room and myself before we'd hit the bedroom doorway. We spent the rest of the night making up for the last two years of denied passion. It was the single most incredible night of my life and the true reason for my impatience with tonight's surveillance, because Steph's waiting for me at her apartment when my shift is finished.

_And maybe it's a little too early_

_To know if this is gonna work_

It _is_ a little too early to know if this is gonna work, but I know that she's the only one who's ever tempted me enough to give a relationship a try.

I see Tank and Hal pull up behind us as my cell phone rings and Santos starts the SUV.

"Yo, it's been quiet. Nothing to report" I say to Tank.

"Roger," Tank replies. "See you tomorrow."

Santos starts to head back to Rangeman and I speak up to correct him.

"Take me to Steph's."

Santos snaps his head towards me saying "It's 2am."

"I know what time it is" I say barely controlling my impatience with his insubordination.

"You know how much she likes her sleep, right?" Santos pushes on.

"Would you like to meet me in the gym at 0700?"

"No, man. I didn't mean anything." Santos starts backpedaling.

"The Turbo's in her lot, just drop me off." I'd given her the Turbo to drive today, knowing how much she loves it.

We pull into the lot, I get out of the SUV, then Santos backs out and heads up the street. I glance up to see a light on in her apartment. I start making my way to the entrance then the stairs. I take the stairs two at a time arriving quickly at her door. I use my lock pick to tumble the locks then let myself inside the apartment. There she is sound asleep on her couch, blanket covering her resting form, and the TV still on. I walk silently to her bedroom, pulling back the covers on the bed then depositing my gun, utility belt and phone on her bedside table. I sit down in the club chair to remove my boots, when that's done I start to rise from the chair to go collect her from the couch when I notice her standing in the doorway wearing only my black t-shirt from last night. As the words of that song filter through my head.

_All I know is you're sure looking _

_Good in my shirt…_

_You look good in my shirt_

_Well now I'm not saying that we solved overnight_

_Every way that we went wrong_

_Oh, but what I'm seeing I'd sure love seeing _

_Every morning from now on._

"Good Morning, Batman" she says with a small chuckle as she's glances at the digital clock on the table, then back to me. "Wanna go to bed?" Attemping to raise one eyebrow.

"Yeah, but not for sleep" flashing her my wolf grin.

"I'm glad I took a nap before you got here."

I walk slowly over to her, grabbing her hand and leading her back to the bed. I realize that the song was right in more than one way. I know we haven't solved overnight all the obstacles that stand in our way, but I would like seeing her like this every morning from now on. And while she looks good in my shirt…she looks even better without it!


End file.
